


Girl Crush

by thedauntlessgirlat221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Girl Crush - Little Big Town, Happy Ending, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedauntlessgirlat221b/pseuds/thedauntlessgirlat221b
Summary: I wrote this a while ago and posted it on my Tumblr. I guess its time for it to be posted here!!Basically Sam has a girlfriend and you have a crush.





	Girl Crush

I laugh to myself as the song plays through the speakers, it isn’t often that we listen to the radio in the classic Impala. Usually we listen to Dean’s classic rock tapes, but for some reason we decided on the radio. The song that is currently flowing through the speakers couldn’t fit my situation any better; pining after the tall, long haired hunter is slowly driving me crazy. He was currently who-knows-where with his hunter/librarian girlfriend, leaving Dean and I to go on the simple salt and burn. Everyone did agree that it was fine and that Dean and I would be able to handle it, but it still didn’t help my breaking heart.  
Honestly I was surprised that Dean didn’t cut off my music privileges since I keep searching through the radio static looking for the song, but it’s perfect for how I feel at the moment. I manage to find the song and I sit back as the woman sings about her “Girl Crush”.  
I keep finding myself listening to the song as the hunt continues on and even three days later when the hunt is over and Dean and I are on our way back to the bunker.  
“Y/N, why don’t you just tell him?”  
“Tell who what?” I feign ignorance.  
Dean sighs, “Sam may be oblivious, but I’m not. Especially since you keep playing that damn song.”  
“He’s happy, Dean. He’s with her.” But I can still wish I was her, I turn the radio up silencing any further comment from Dean.

_**“I wanna taste her lips, yeah, ‘cause they taste like you. I wanna drown myself in a bottle of her perfume…”**_ I’m mumbling the song to myself as I make lunch. We’ve been back at the bunker for about three days and I’ve pretty much been listening to the song on repeat since we got home.  
“Watcha singing?”  
“Shit!” I jump about a foot in the air at Sam’s question. I didn’t hear him come into the kitchen.  
“Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
“It’s okay.”  
“So, what were you singing.”  
I quickly turn around and go back to my sandwich as I think of an answer, “Just a song Dean and I heard on the radio.” I need to get out of this kitchen before I admit or do something that I’ll regret. Once the lie pops into my head I quickly let it roll off my lips and head towards my room. “Garth called and asked for some research so I’m gonna go tackle that.” Once I reach my safe haven I shoot Garth a text so that he’ll cover for me. I put my headphones in and start the song...

This whole fucking bunker and I just had to chose the room right next to Sam’s and across from Dean’s. I can hear her giggling and Sam’s chuckles. I can fucking hear the bed springs groan as they move on the bed. I grab my pillow and ipod and rush across the hall to my surrogate brother. I knock and a confused Dean opens the door, but one look at my face and he lets me in no questions asked.  
“Dean?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Can I stay in here tonight?” Instead of answering Dean wraps me in a hug.  
“C’mon, Sis” Dean leads me to the bed and we sit side by side, He turns his attention back to some old Clint Eastwood movie and I once again press play on my ipod, **_“I can’t get no sleep, I can’t get no peace. Thinkin’ about her, under your bed sheets…”_**

Another two days later I’m on a supply run. Sam, Dean, and Amanda are all at the bar near the bunker drinking a few beers. I know they’ll be calling in a few hours since they’ll all be drunk off their asses. I find myself in the hair dye aisle. The blonde dye isn’t too expensive, It's the exact same shade as Amanda’s… I shake my head and put the blonde dye back, but I can’t help myself when it comes to the teal. I put the blue-green colored dye in the cart and towards the body washes.  
A few hours later I leave the bathroom with my new teal hair. Well only the ends are dyed, but I like the effect is gives with my natural color. A guitar strumming is heard coming from my phone and I answer Dean’s call, I grab the Impala’s keys and head to pick up the drunk trio.  
They’re all too drunk to notice my change in appearance or the hurt in my eyes. Amanda is hanging on to Sam as she can barely stand and she’s giving or at least trying to give him sloppy drunk kisses and hickeys. “Get in.” Dean sits passenger and the couple takes the backseat as soon as I’m on my way towards the bunker I move the rearview mirror so that it’s pointing at the ceiling and try to block out the soft murmurs and suction noises from the back seat. I turn on the tape in the deck and turn the volume up; the base line in Led Zeppelin’s Stairway To Heaven causes the ‘67 Impala to vibrate. When we get back to the bunker I let the car door slam shut and find a corner of the library to hide in since Amanda will definitely be staying here tonight.

Dean’s the first to sober up and he finds me asleep on the floor of the bunker in the library. He picks up my still sleeping form and lays me on the couch as he goes to find a blanket and pillow. I begin to wake up and I hear whispers; irritated, quick paced ones from Dean and slow apologetic ones from Sam. I fall back asleep before I can figure out what they’re talking about.  
When I finally wake up I head into the kitchen in my bare feet for something to eat. I see Dean and Sam’s eyes take in my new hair and they watch as I try to work out the kinks in my back. “Nice hair, Smurfettte.”  
“Thanks, Dean? Is that gonna be my new nickname?”  
“Yup.”  
“Great.” Dean and Sam both chuckle as the sarcasm drips from my mouth.  
“Y/N?”  
“Yeah, Sam?”  
“Why did you sleep in the library last night?”  
I turn to rummage through the fridge as I answer, Sam knows all of my tells, “I’m still trying to help Garth with that hunt, I must have fallen asleep researching.” After I get the lie out I turn to Dean, “Thanks for tucking me in on the couch, you’re a good big brother.” I kiss his temple and head towards my room to start the day.  
“How’d you know it was me?” He calls after me.  
“You woke me up a little, but not all the way when you moved me.” I finish making my way to my room and lock the door, a let a few tears fall, but I head on my way to take a shower.  
I bump into Sam as a walk down the hallway; I’m running a brush through my still wet hair and I have my earbuds in. When I see his mouth move I pull the earbuds from my ears, “What did you say?”  
“I like the blue hair, it suits you.”  
“Thanks” I try to fight the blush that working its way to my face.  
“Can I ask you something?”  
His question causes my heart rate to speed up. Cautiously I answer him, “I guess…”  
“You’ve been acting weird and avoiding me, what’s up?”  
I can’t answer him so I feign ignorance, “What are you talking about?”  
“We haven’t had a real conversation in I can’t tell you how long, the second I walk into a room you find some excuse to leave, you always have headphones in your ears. What’s going on?”  
I’m in love with you, you oblivious fucker! I could just come clean now. Tell him how I feel and how much I hate his girlfriend, but no I have to be fucking selfless. They’re happy and I don’t have a right to ruin that, and there’s no guarantee that he even likes me like that. Look at me and Dean, he’s like the big brother I never had, hell he calls me Sis! I silence my wayward thoughts and lie through my teeth for the umpteenth time, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
“Quit lying to me Y/N!”  
“I told you nothing’s wrong!” I stomp off, putting my headphones back into my ears and turning the song up even louder. _**“I got it real bad, want everything she has. That smile and that midnight laugh she's giving you now…”**_

They’re on another date. Dean’s gone too. He went out, saying that he needed to blow off some steam. Honestly I probably should have gone with him, at least being wingman will distract me from my self pity. Instead I stayed home. So here I am listening to the radio and searching the internet for a case or a good cookie recipe, whichever comes first. As I’m reading a news article the song comes on, I start to sing the song under my breath. Soon enough I’m belting out the song with tears running down my face. Why can’t he notice me? I sound like a stupid, pining, girl! **_“I wanna taste her lips, yeah, ‘cause they taste like you. I wanna drown myself in a bottle of her perfume. I want her long blonde hair, I want her magic touch, yeah, ‘cause maybe then you’d want me just as much. I got a girl crush”_** I’m singing and sobbing so loud that I don’t hear the bunker door open, nor do I hear the familiar gait of the man I’m in love with. When the song ends I notice him and the look on his face. He put the pieces together, he knows. I run. I sprint and lock myself in my room. I continue to sob as I ignore Sam’s requests to open the door and talk to him. Finally he walks away, but I’ll be damned if he doesn't’ come back with a lock-pick and let himself in. “Y/N”  
“Pl-please just l-leave me alone!”  
“I think we need to talk…”  
My self pity is quickly reduced to anger, boiling white hot anger. “Why? Why the fuck do we need to talk? So you can tell me that you’re with Amanda? That there can be no us? That you think of me like a sister? So which one is it? Because you couldn’t of been this fucking oblivious for this long!”  
Instead of answering me he presses his lips to mine, but I push him away. Sam looks hurt when he finally speaks, “I don’t understand…”  
“I don’t want your pity.” I spit the words with as much venom as possible.  
“It’s not pity. I lov-”  
“Don’t you fucking finish that sentence. You think you can just jump from her bed to mine? You think I want to hear those words out of your mouth when you just said them to her? Don’t do that to me Sam.”  
“I never had sex with her and I certainly never told her that I loved her. There’s only one girl that I’m in love with.”  
“But I heard you…”  
“My bed’s old and, to be blunt, making out can involve some shifting.”  
“Sam, don’t tell me lies or anything that you don’t mean…” The fight has left my voice and I know he’s being truthful, but to be honest I’m scared.  
“I promise you, I am not lying. But I do want to tell you some more about this girl that I’m in love with.”  
Butterflies erupt in my stomach from the look in his eyes,”O-okay.”  
“Great. So she’s beautiful. She’s the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life, but it’s not just her looks. Sure she has the most amazing Y/E/C and cutest nose, but she’s beautiful on the inside too. She cares more about others, even strangers, than herself. She finds the good in every situation. I love when she decided to play devil’s advocate because it keeps me on my toes and makes me think of things in a new way. She has the most adorable laugh I have ever heard in my life and I countdown the minutes until I can hear it again. I think she’s the most beautiful in the mornings before she’s fully awake and she pads into the kitchen in her pajamas and on those lazy days when she leaves her hair up and wears a pair of sweats, but please don’t get me started on when she wears those jeans and her favorite shirt that hugs every curve. She’s so sexy, part of that is because she doesn’t even realize how beautiful she is. It’s not just her body, it's her whole personality. I’ve been in love with this girl for as long as I can remember and I cannot believe that she feels the same way about me and I was stupid enough not to notice. I am so sorry that I almost let her slip through my fingers because I was trying to pretend with someone else. And the other day she decided that she wanted to put blue dye in her hair and I was so scared that my drunk self would tell her my feelings because she looked so happy with herself.”  
“But what about Amanda? I can’t-”  
“I broke up with her today because I was tired of pretending, neither of us deserved that. I’m sorry you are/were so upset, but I’m happy I walked in the bunker when I did.”  
Instead of answering I press my lips to his. We spend the rest of the night trading kisses and I fall asleep in the arms of Samuel Winchester.

When I get up Sam is gone. I think last night is a dream until I walk into the kitchen for my usual morning coffee.  
“Won’t you look at that sex hair!”  
My cheeks feel like fire, I know nothing like that happened last night. “Shut up, Dean!”  
“C’mon Sis! He’s gotta be somethin’ for you to blush like that.”  
“Dean, why are you harassing me girlfriend?” Sam walks in freshly showered with his hair still wet and gives me a brief kiss.  
Dean’s jaw hits the floor, “Nu-uh. No way!”  
I blush and duck my head, “Yeah, he caught me singing that song…”  
Dean smiles, “Well congrats.” He walks out of the kitchen to wherever Dean goes to do whatever Dean does, probably to work on Baby or clean the guns.  
Sam gets an impish smile, he picks me up, sits me on the counter, and presses our foreheads together. “Good Morning”  
“Morning”  
“So I was wondering…”  
“Hmmm?”  
“Wanna go on a date tonight? A nice restaurant, just us?”  
“I would love that.” With a kiss he lets me hop off of the counter and I’m on my way to take a shower and get ready for an amazing night.


End file.
